Brothers
by InfinityIllusion
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi is pretty easy going. However, when he runs into one of his brother's boyfriends and realizes he's a part of the mafia, Yamamoto feels that the man has to prove he's still worthy of his brother. Even if said brother's boyfriend is the Sword Emperor. Now a drabble series (prompts welcome).
1. Brothers

**Um, yeah, so...really sorry it's been so long. Here's a little fic to tide ya'll over until I FINALLY get Connections chapter 8 up. And just so you know, I have no idea where this came from.**

**Background:** Harry is Yamamoto's adopted brother. Who apparently has some secrets and has been away for two years.

**Pairing:** Xanxus/Squallo/Harry (If this bothers you, please don't bother reading, although the focus is not romance and thus the pairing is stated, but nothing actually happens). Eh, hinted (at least one-sided) Yamamoto/Gokudera.

**Warning:** Possible Ooc-ness from Yamamoto. But, I'm sure he's not nearly as laid back on the inside as he is on the outside, so this is just one possible way he might react to this situation.

**Brothers**

_How can I repay you brother mine?_

-Song: Brothers from FMA

Takeshi had had a shock the first time he saw Squallo. It wasn't the man's sword, nor his hair, but merely the fact that _his brother's boyfriend was in the MAFIA and he didn't know!_ So, while Takeshi hadn't demonstrated his best abilities in that initial fight, he certainly had motivation to get better. A _lot_ better. He had to make sure, after this new information, that the man his aniki was dating was still worthy of dating his brother. Because if aniki didn't know that the silver-haired male was in the mafia…well, Takeshi could be very creative with his grudges.

He scared his dad pretty badly, Takeshi knew. It wasn't every day he came home and completely ignored baseball (the team hadn't taken his temporary departure well. "WHAT!" "Yamamoto, are you sure?! You're not feeling sick or anything, right?" "Nah, he's just kidding….right?" He was slightly sorry to have made the coach faint, though). But, after all, family came first.

So it wasn't surprising that the day before the Ring Battles were to begin, his dad looked at him and finally asked, "Son, why are you committing so much of yourself to this? It goes beyond your dedication to Tsuna-kun."

Takeshi just smiled (this was something that was only between his brother's boyfriend and him). "Hmm, well, the guy I have to fight is pretty strong."

Of course his dad didn't buy it. On the other hand, his dad knew him well enough to leave it be. Takeshi couldn't keep it from him forever, after all.

~IiI~

He watched Sasagawa-san's match. They were good – both of them. But even though the Varia member was better (the man simply had too much experience for Sasagawa-san to overcome in two weeks), the early underestimation of Sasagawa-san gave the teen the chance to even the field. Still, Takeshi knew that there was only a slight chance that Sasagawa-san would win. The tie was a bittersweet victory – better than he had secretly hoped, for all his external optimism, but worse than he had lead the others to hope.

At least Sasagawa-san hadn't been hit by the lightening Varia.

~IiI~

Lambo's match was very, very, _very_ hard for Takeshi to watch. There's something incredibly wrong with sending a five year old into any arena, let alone one against a man who has more than a decades worth of experience over the child. Too bad they'd not had a choice.

Takeshi's relief at seeing Lambo's 15 year old self was nearly tangible. The others also demonstrated their own relief that the plan would work ("Plan? What plan? Lambo was practically a sacrifice!" a small, dark and indignant voice shouted in the back of Takeshi's head. It sounded like his aniki. Takeshi shivered minutely. He didn't want a part in this if they would be forced to sacrifice a _child_. But they didn't have a choice. Part of Takeshi wondered inanely if when his aniki heard about this he would blame Tsuna, the Varia, the Cervello, or the Nineth….) through the various celebrations and exclamations. Even Hibari looked mildly relieved. However, that Lambo had to use the bazooka again, did not bode well for the rest of them in their matches. But they _had to win._

~IiI~

Watching the Storm battle was, personally, the hardest for Takeshi to watch between the Sun, Lightening, and Storm battles. Gokudera may be a prickly, sarcastic, lonely, delinquent, but he's genuinely a good person. Takeshi knows how Gokudera feels towards Tsuna – the feeling of having someone finally acknowledge you is beyond amazing. His aniki was the first to see him and Takeshi still has a similar hero-worship of the man.

But seeing Gokudera be sliced, bombed, and generally beat up didn't make Takeshi happy knowing he can't do anything about it. The other teen was probably his closest friend, after Tsuna (and sometimes before Tsuna, because Takeshi can see a future where there will be things that Gokudera and he will shelter Tsuna from, as much as they can).

He feelings on the battle, especially when Tsuna forced Gokudera to forfeit before the Storm flame holder dies, had absolutely nothing to do with the odd feelings he got around Gokudera. None at all. (He told the voice that sounded like his aniki to shut up and asked it how long it took his brother to finally ask a person out. The voice shut up smugly.)

~IiI~

And then it's his turn. He finally gets to test himself against Squallo, who must have been here without his brother from all the flailing that he's doing. The man was always much more calm in his brother's presence, even if the Xanxus always caused him to spazz even more. Part of him hurts because that means that his brother isn't here to see his fight. But then he reminds himself that he hadn't asked the man to come – so how could he have known?

But, just before they enter the modified swimming pool – or whatever, a shadow approaches his opponent. A very familiar shadow.

He can just make out what his aniki tells Squallo – "If you hurt my brother permanently, I'll kill you. If you play with him – you're in the dog house for a month. Or more." – and it has him trying very, very hard not to laugh at Squallo, at himself for doubting his brother in any way, and at his brother's antics. And maybe there's a small amount of resentment for his aniki's protective streak, but he knows how much it must cost the man to let them fight under these conditions and just stand by, so he lets it be. His brother is home for once!

~IiI~

And the fight is amazing. There is nothing – not even his dream of winning Koshien – that will ever match this feeling, this exhilaration. But of course it ends. And seeing his brother's pride in him makes it all that much better, even if he still feels mildly guilty over the various wounds he inflicted on one of his brother's boyfriends.

"ANIKI!" He crashes into the man and hangs on tight after placing his sword on the ground for a lack of a better place to put it while hugging his brother. Skype is all well and good, but hugging the computer can't beat hugging his brother.

His brother laughs. "Take-chan, it's good to see you. Excellent win over Squallo."

He just hugs him tighter.

"Hey, come on, I was only gone for two years."

"…It was a long time."

"Hmm… Looks like we have a lot to talk about then."

"…"

"I thought so."

They stand there a moment longer, undisturbed, until the Varia and Tsuna's group pick their collective mouths off the ground and burst into noise.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?! YAMAMOTO'S BROTHER IS PART OF THE VARIA?!"

"Trash! Why didn't you tell us about your family!?"

"Traitor! You told them about us didn't you!"

And various other mixed reactions.

His brother just rolled his eyes. Takeshi grinned.

Finally, his brother took a deep breath and bellowed, "SHUT YOUR TRAPS!"

A stunned silence fell.

"Good. Yes, we're brothers. No, it's not biological – this one just decided to adopt me. Yes I am technically part of the Varia. No, Levi you arse, I didn't tell him anything about any of you. Xanxus, get your head out of your arse before you end up in the dog house, too. I'm still not happy that you let Levi fight the five year old. Also, why would I tell you lot – a bunch of assassins – about my family outside the mafia? Grow up. Nice to meet you, Tsuna-kun and co. I've heard a lot of good things about you. Now, lets move before I have to kill some bitches in glasses, ok?"

The Cervello took that as their cue to leave.

The groups slowly began to move from the school grounds, but not before Takeshi dragged his brother over.

"So, guys, this is my brother, Potter Hari. He's really awesome, but can't pitch to save his life."

"Thanks, Take-chan. Love you too. Anyways, like I said, nice to meet you all and as Take-chan said, my name is Potter Hari. Among the Varia, my name is Orcus."

And at that, Reborn looked startled.

Harry simply smiled at them all.

**Owari.**

**NB: **Orcus - one possible translation from the Latin is "Death," the equivalent to the Greek Thanatos. Otherwise, it can simply refer to the Underworld/Pluto's Domain. Ah, context.

**So, yeah, no idea where this came from. It decided to bonk into my head with it's cousin, a Pitch Black/Riddick x HP crossover... Uh, anyone wanna beta that one for me?**

**Please leave a review.**

**~Illusion~**


	2. Reunion

**A/N:** Alright! This is finally updated! (ducks various implements thrown at her) Hope this was worth the (completely unintentional) delay and that it still flows with the original chapter!

**Pairing:** Xanxus/Harry/Squalo

**Warning:** alluded slash, possibly some language, death of a table

* * *

><p><strong>Reunion<strong>

Ok, so on second, third, fourth, and fifth thought, _maybe_ taking the people he and the rest of Tsuna's group had been fighting against back with Aniki and him to Takesushi wasn't a good idea.

Maybe.

At least they'd called ahead, so there was _some_ food to distract the various Mafiosi, even if Takeshi's father forwent the typical hand cloths.

Given the current chaos, Takeshi can only wonder at his father's forsight.

"VOIII! Brats, shut up and sit. DOWN!"

"Nyahahaha, not even the Dumb Shark can catch the great Lambo-sama!"

"Shishishishishishi, stupid peasant! The prince is not a brat! The prince just needs to skin a small calf first and then he shall return to his seat."

"EXTREME! I shall also extremely join this EXTREME game of tag!"

"G-guys, just…calm down? Please?"

"Dame-Tsuna, that's not the way to handle the most feared assassination squad in the mafia."

Ignoring the chaos behind him, seeing as nothing was broken (yet), Takeshi turns to his brother.

"So, um…."

Hari smiles, eyes soft and sad.

"I'm sorry. I know I've been in and out of touch for a while, and I wasn't even really here for much of that year before I left. I should have come home sooner."

_Home_.

Takeshi lowers his eyes. "No, you needed to go. You were…pretty restless, especially in the last few months before you left."

Hari hums lightly, "Maybe, but I definitely should've come home earlier. I'll be sure to clear my schedule for at least a week every couple of months."

This is apparently the cue for all of the Varia to shoot over to the booth Takeshi is sharing with his brother.

"Noooo, Hari-chan~! I won't get to have enough time to make you new clothes each month if you leave like that and don't organize my paperwork!"

"Gah, traitor! How could leave the Varia and the boss like that?"

"No! The prince does not agree with the noble taking time off that often."

"…You'll owe me money if you keep with the current arrangement."

Hari just presses his head into his hands and groans, muttering, "Goddamnit, you bloody nosy pricks."

With a sigh, he looks up at the best of the Varia.

"Look, I haven't been home for over two years before today, and I _like_ keeping abreast of what's going on in my brother's life _from his own mouth_ and _in his company_. So. Yes. I _will_ be making greater use of my vacation time this year and in all future years. ALL of you have used your vacation time in some shape matter or form this past year. _I_ have taken _five days_."

"But—"

"No. Buts. Xanxus, Squalo, you're free to join me on these trips if the times line up. The rest of you, _get back to your seats_."

Takeshi, along with the rest of what will become the Vongola's tenth generation, watch as the Varia scurry back to their seats (some with what might be called a pout in any other circumstance).

It's stunning, how his brother can…well, not control, but temper the eccentricities of the Varia so that they comply with more social norms. There's probably a story (or twenty) behind that, and Takeshi can't wait to have the time with his brother to actually ask and hear the stories.

Actually, he'd like to rehear most of the stories his brother has told him in the past – presumably, many details were left out, given that he wasn't 100% certain his brother actually worked in the mafia until today (hey, his brother was in Italy and wearing lots of suits! Sue him for watching American movies occasionally) and there was probably a lot of context that Takeshi had missed from his brother's stories.

Still, it had been niggling at his mind for awhile….

"Hey, Aniki," Takeshi lowers his voice a little, letting the chaos that had returned almost as soon as the Varia had retaken their seats to cover his voice, "what, exactly, is your relationship with Xanxus?"

Despite the surprisingly violent blush that blooms on his brother's cheeks, Hari is spared having to answer that question when Tsuyoshi sets platters of sushi in front of both brothers.

"Glad you're back, Hari-kun! You should come over again while you're here. I've heard a few interesting things you might want to know."

Hari smiles at Tsuyoshi's warm greeting, though his eyes grow dark at the rest of the message.

"Yes, it's good to be back. I can come 'round tomorrow around two, if that works?"

"Yes, the shop might still be a bit busy, but yes, that'll work."

"Alright." Hari settles back against the booth, apparently content with a set time to find out more about this information. Takeshi, however, files this conversation away for further exploration at a later time. There's no way he's getting anything more out of his brother now, if his dad and Hari won't speak about it with the others in the room.

With a final grin, Tsuyoshi backs away from their table to grab other platters for the rest of the group.

Takeshi eyes his brother. Sure, his hair is longer than it was last time they'd Skyped, his face slightly more worn by stress and laugh lines, his eyes still have that ability to change from brilliant viridian to some color closer to shaded emerald depending on his mood. Still, over all, he seemed much happier than when he'd left – much less jittery, more comfortable in his skin.

Of course this prompts him to muse, "Well, whatever your relationship with Xanxus is, it must be doing you some good – you seem more relaxed now. Is he that good in bed?"

Perfectly timed, the question nearly causes his brother to spit out his tea.

Choking slightly, Hari glares at Takeshi, who's wearing an entirely too innocent expression.

"Really?"

"Hmm?"

Hari rolls his eyes, and then follows with a growing smirk. "Yes, his _is_ good in bed – why? Want to hear all about it?"

"NOPE! Nope, no details necessary!" Takeshi waves his hands in front of him, as if they'll be able to catch any unneeded words before they can reach his ears.

Hari continues smirking.

"However…." Takeshi grins, "you _do_ realize I have to give him the whole speech about treating you right, you know?"

Hari's smirk falls. "Merlin's muddy socks…. Do you really have to?"

"Yes."

With a clatter from the sushi dishes, Hari's head lands on the table, where he starts muttering various profanities in a variety of languages.

"Hmm, and I guess I should say it again to Squalo, too? You're with both of them – I heard those hints earlier correctly, right?"

Hari begins repeated banging his head against the table, while continuing to mutter profanities.

Fortunately for the table (Takeshi's seen more than one break under the force of his brother's head and exasperation or other emotion causing him to decrease the World Table Population), the Varia are an excellent distraction.

Or, Squalo shouting is.

"HARI YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU KNEW THE _SQUALO TORO_!"

Takeshi revises his assessment of the table's lifespan.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

_Squalo Toro_ - Bull Shark, which according to the internet (and my very, very short research session) is one of the three sharks most dangerous sharks. If this translation is incorrect, or my info regarding sharks is incorrect, _feel free_ to let me know.

Please leave a review.

~Fini~


	3. Notice

Hi, this is a friendly notice that, yes, Brothers has been updated. **Please return to the second chapter**, which has been replaced. The previous chapter two will probably be up in a drabbles spin off that I'm thinking of posting on my tumblr, for more fun with what was happening while Hari was away.

This has been a PSA.

~Fini~


End file.
